


Hadrian Lehnsherr Darkhölme Potter Black The Son of Magneto and Mystique

by NickG1998



Series: Hadrian Lehnsherr Darkhölme Potter Black The Son of Magneto and Mystique [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Evolution, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Betrayal, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Ginny Weasley, Evil Molly Weasley, Evil Ron Weasley, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Mutant Harry Potter, Neglected Harry Potter, Overpowered Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickG1998/pseuds/NickG1998
Summary: Harry Potter is reunited with his real parents after he's rescued from The Dursley's Household by his parents
Relationships: Alison Blaire & Harry Potter, Amara Aquilla & Harry Potter, Angelica "Angel" Jones & Harry Potter, Claudine Renko aka Miss Sinister & Harry Potter, Danielle "Dani" Moonstar & Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Tracy Davis/Pansy Parkinson/Millicent Bulstrode & Harry Potter, Elizabeth Braddock & Harry Potter, Erik Lehnsherr & Raven | Mystique, Fleur Delacour/Gabrielle Delacour & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Kwannon & Harry Potter, Lavender Brown & Ron Weasley, Madelyne Jennifer Pryor & Harry Potter, Padma Patil & Parvati Patil & Harry Potter, Regan Wyngarde Mastermind & Harry Potter, Sarah [ Marrow & Harry Potter, Talia Josephine "T.J." Wagner & Harry Potter
Series: Hadrian Lehnsherr Darkhölme Potter Black The Son of Magneto and Mystique [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045242
Kudos: 7





	Hadrian Lehnsherr Darkhölme Potter Black The Son of Magneto and Mystique

Harry Potter is cooking breakfast for The Dursley's he's making eggs sausages bacon toast hash browns and suddenly Harry burns the bacon then Vernon Dursley starts slashing Harry's chest and back with a large kitchen knife carving the word freak on Harry's back harry starts screaming in agony that's when Magneto and Mystique show up to take their son home Magneto uses his powers to disarm Vernon Dursley he plunges the knife into Vernon's Skull via his powers then Mystique sees Petunia Dursley Grab Vernon's Rifle and gets ready to shoot Mystique that enrages Magento takes another knife and slashes Petunia Dursley's throat and she drops to the floor with a thud then she starts bleeding out profusely Mystique kills Dudley Dursley by snapping his neck right in front of Petunia as she bleeds out and then they softly tell Harry to get into their car after they burn the entire house down they buckle Harry safely into the car and now they are on a plane home to New York City USA now they are bringing Harry inside to his new home and he's going to properly meet his siblings Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff in the morning now Magneto and Mystique said your true name is Hadrian Magnus Lehnsherr Darkhölme they bring him to his special room in their house it has a four poster bed with Sapphire Blue bedsheets and matching blankets Magneto is planning for Hadrian to meet the entire brotherhood of mutants during breakfast Mystique cooks a special breakfast for Hadrian's return to his real home Hadrian is introduced to his older brother Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver and his older sister Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch as well as Toad Sabretooth Avalanche and every other member now they are planning to have Hadrian infiltrate the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters posing as a new student Hadrian's X Genes are Magneto's Mystique's Wolverine's Jean Grey's Quicksilver's Scarlet Witch's Kitty Pryde's Adrienne Frost's Selene's Apocalypse's pre legacy virus Namor McKenzie's Shadow King's Domino's X-23's Iceman's Hadrian's personality is extremely dark after living with the Dursley's for so long and his aura is pitch black suddenly the Meddling Albus Dumbledore shows up at Xavier's School and quickly stuns and kidnaps Hadrian and brings him and places Hadrian with the Weasley Family while having him under the Imperious Curse both the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants work together to free Hadrian from his kidnappers Molly Ginny Ron and Percy along with Albus Dumbledore attack both mutant groups Arthur Weasley Fred and George help him get back to his true family after removing divorcing Molly and removing Ginny Ron and Percy from their family Hadrian uses his powers to murder Molly Ginny Ron and Percy then erase Arthur Weasley' memories of ever meeting Molly and Albus Dumbledore and erasing his memories of Ron Ginny and Percy ever being born now Hadrian is returning home to his family and allies for good and Hadrian erases Albus Dumbledore of all his memories of both his biological family and adoptive family and when Hadrian's Hogwarts letter comes he declines his schooling there and has his tuition sent back and split between the Potter Family Vault the Potter Account Manager now Hadrian goes to Bayville High after self mastering all his mutant abilities End of Chapter 1. 


End file.
